


Maybe in a Different Universe

by bitterlattes



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Produce 101, Wanna One, Wannable
Genre: M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterlattes/pseuds/bitterlattes
Summary: Daniel was the first to break the silence. Tears still blocking his eyesight, "How did you hold up for so long when you already knew?""I was hoping. I was hoping I was wrong and everything was just my imagination. I hoped and hoped. Because in life, hope is the last thing a person loses." Seongwoo stepped back, shrugging Daniel's hand off of his hand, "This is where we started our lives together and funny how this is where it also ends."





	Maybe in a Different Universe

**Author's Note:**

> \- a short OngNiel breakup/cheating scenario.  
> \- Barely a Jaehwan mention though but he's somewhere there.  
> \- I finally finished this OTL after rotting in my mac for the longest time.

The buzzing sound of the ceiling fan interrupted Seongwoo's never-ending thoughts. He took a deep breath and shifted his position. It must have been the tenth time, or maybe fifteen, even twenty, for all he knows, he already lost count after the 8th time. He sat up, reaching out to the digital clock peacefully sitting on his nightstand, blinding him for a quick second when it lit up. 3:45AM. He tucked himself back again for what felt like an eternity, the duvet sheet perfectly embracing his body just as he also tucked whatever thoughts has been keeping him up throughout the night inside his brain. And by the time he woke up, a sticky note was already waiting for him on the fridge. 

Gotta go Seongwoo! Work calls. 

Seongwoo acknowledged it but doesn't read it and even if he did, his body is running on a 3-hour sleep. His brain wouldn't be able to process the message out. It was better that way, the note not being read, for him at least. The lack of sleep is giving him a headache though, he wonders if the reason for his headache was really his lack of sleep. He wonders if it was the text message that came in this morning from his manager asking for his overdue proposal or was it his favourite broken gameboy lingering on his desk—in which he's probably way too old to play. And the fact that Daniel hasn't been home last night is probably just another. 

He trudged over to the fridge, looking for something to fill his empty stomach. Other than the emptied plastic containers— his mother had sent him a whole lot of side dishes from the week prior when she visited him over, a half eaten cake, a carton of egg and the Chinese take-out Daniel most likely forgot to finish, there was really nothing that he could eat. Instead, he dispensed cold water from the water dispenser and quaffed it. If only my thoughts could be chug down this easily... 

His thoughts had been really getting the best of him lately. But it's not like he wanted it either and for the first time in months, he actually wanted to go down to the bottom of everything. So he goes and dials his boyfriend's number. 1 ring. 3 rings. What if he doesn't pick up. 5 rings. Daniel did pick up, but at the 5th ring, answering it a second too long.

"Seongwoo? What's the matter? I'm kind of busy. If it's not important, you ca-" the irritatedness in Daniel's voice was prominent and obvious.

"It was really nothing. I just felt like we needed a talk." 

"and you called just for that?" Daniel irritatedly emphasizing the word 'just' because of course, he has better things to do than talk about his boyfriend's feelings at the moment. 

"I mean...yeah...could you at least give me a little of your time later tonight?," Seongwoo's voice was soft, careful, and almost like a whisper. "Please babe?" 

"Alright, I'll see you." 

That day, Seongwoo wasn't supposed to see Daniel in a cafe. Everything that happened that day were a mistake. Everything wasn't supposed to happen but fate had its little fair and square share of intervention and playing with people. Daniel leaving his phone in front of Seongwoo to go for a washroom break was a mistake. And him picking up Daniel's phone was just another. Daniel's phone rang too many times for him to ignore. 

Kim Jaehwan.

The name was unfamiliar and from all he knows, he hasn't heard Daniel talk about the name before. And before he could mutter a hello, a voice on the line echoed into the receiver before hanging up.

"I'll see you tonight!" 

Contrary to everyone's beliefs, it's not the love that fails people. In reality, trust is what fails relationships. It's almost always trust that falls first, not love. Then self-doubt starts seeping in, what ifs and unnecessary thoughts starts creeping in and before anyone realizes, the relationship has nowhere to fall but the cold ground.  
"What if he doesn't love me anymore?"  
"What if he's tired of me already?"  
"Did he find somebody else?"  
And those are just the many unanswered questions Seongwoo has in mind. 

The apartment was eerily silent. It's as if the room hasn't been occupied in years. Seongwoo picks up the photo of Daniel and him together. It was taken during their college orientation 3 years ago. The two lovers—strangers then, smiled at the camera, their eyes full of sparkle and shine, people could have mistaken them for a universe. It was their first photo together. It must have been a little over an hour until the door clunk open, indicating that Daniel must have finally come home. 

"What's with all these?" confused, Daniel dodges the clothes scattered on the floor. 

"This...", Seongwoo sets the picture frame on the table. And as if the frame had a magnet, Daniel's eyes followed it. "This is what I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What are you talking about?", Daniel eyebrows furrowed, touching each other with confusion. 

"I think you know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about this. You always coming home late." Daniel listens but doesn't say anything. "No. You, never coming home at all." Seongwoo said in whisper but his whisper might as well be a scream. 

It pierced through Daniel's ears. He goddamn knew where this was going to end up to. Unknown to Seongwoo, he has been dating another man. A man he met while working out of town. Their relationship soon developed into something more and Seongwoo was thrown away to the sidelines. All those times Daniel was stationed away from Seoul, it was really Daniel and Jaehwan spending the nights together.

" I already know everything." Seongwoo exclaimed while packing his clothes into the luggage. It was only a minute but it felt like an hour to Seongwoo before Daniel could mutter a temperate I'm sorry. 

"For How long?" 

"A.. a little over 5 months." Daniel took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm really sorry Seongwoo. I've tried. God knows I've tried. But I couldn't help it but us, our relationship, it just wasn't the sa-"

"It just wasn't the same anymore. Save it. I already know. I could tell from the number of dates we've been this year. I can count them by hand. From the way your stomach doesn't give you the jittery feeling anymore every time you see me. The butterflies are long gone and dead. The way you looked at me, the way you cared for me, I know, it just wasn't the same anymore. How foolish of me to not see that coming and still love you after all this time." The sound of zippers colliding and meeting each other was the only sound in the living room. Seongwoo stood up and looked around the room one last time.

"I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for everything and I'm sorry that sorry is the only thing I can offer you." Daniel enveloped his hands into his, just like the old times. There, the two lovers cried at the living room, helpless, because for all they know, they can't do anything about it. They love each other. They still do, but it's just not worth the fight anymore. Daniel knew. Seongwoo knew. They both knew. And that will always be the saddest part. Not being able to do anything. 

Daniel was the first to break the silence. Tears still blocking his eyesight, "How did you hold up for so long when you already knew?"

"I was hoping. I was hoping I was wrong and everything was just my imagination. I hoped and hoped. Because in life, hope is the last thing a person loses." Seongwoo stepped back, shrugging Daniel's hand off of his hand, "This is where we started our lives together and funny how this is where it also ends."

He took all his belongings, leaving the apartment. Leaving everything he had behind. Leaving Daniel behind. 

"Wait Seongwoo!" Seongwoo perks his eyebrow up, waiting for a question. "Do you think, we'll meet each other again?"

"Maybe in a different universe."

And sometimes, Seongwoo fools himself into thinking that maybe, just maybe, it will work out between them in another universe.


End file.
